Mothra (MonsterVerse)
Mothra is a character and one of the supporting kaijus in the 2019 film Godzilla: King of the Monsters. She is a beautiful moth-like kaiju who joins forces with Godzilla to defeat King Ghidorah. History Origins Mothra is a prehistoric moth part of the natural order and the guardian of the earth who was worshipped as a goddess. In ancient times she protected the earth and humans from titans who wished to destroy the planet. Stories of Mothra and the other titans have been pasted down to Ling Chen and her sister Ilene Chen for generations. Mothra is one of the three guardian monsters. Mothra became friends with Godzilla at some point in the past and helped him battle against King Ghidorah a long time ago. As the protector of earth and as one of the three ancient guardians it is Mothra's job along with the other guardians to protect earth from Ghidorah and other monsters who aren't from earth or other titans who are from earth but disrupt the natural order. Because of of the Chen sisters knowledge of Mothra and being third generation members of Monarch they have a secret connection with Mothra. When Mark Russell finds out about Ilene Chen and Ling Chen are third generation Monarch members he sees photos of the twins family and some photos of their family on a Monarch mission from 1961. Godzilla: King of the Monsters Mothra is first seen as a larva hatching from her egg after being closely monitored by Monarch for years. She becomes agitated when Monarch operatives fire electrical pulses at her and spits silk at them in defense. The Monarch scientists decide to terminate her before she can destroy the facility, but Dr. Emma Russell manages to calm her down using the ORCA device, which releases sonar pulses only understood by Titans. Now more relaxed, Mothra leans close towards Dr. Russell and her daughter, Madison, and allows them to touch her. Soon after, eco-terrorists raid the facility, killing all the Monarch personnel except for Emma and Madison, who they abducted. Mothra retreats into a waterfall before the eco-terrorists can capture her, and seals herself off in a cocoon. Sometime later, Mothra hatches from her cocoon in adult form and spreads her wings for the first time. She takes flight and later assists Monarch in discovering where Godzilla was regenerating after nearly being killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. Mothra travels to Boston and assists Godzilla in his re-match against Ghidorah. She spits silk at Ghidorah, pinning him to the side of a building and allowing Godzilla to brutally ram him through. Before she can further assist her alpha, Rodan appears and intercepts her, slamming her into a building. The two Titans grapple each other in the sky, and a fierce aerial battle ensues. Rodan, being much larger and, arguably, more powerful than Mothra, has the advantage for most of the fight. He pins her to a building and prepares to deliver the killing blow, but Mothra pierces Rodan with her hidden stinger, which incapacitates him. Severely wounded and weakened, Mothra flies over to Godzilla, who had just been dropped from thousands of feet by Ghidorah. Using the last of her strength, she flies towards Ghidorah, who blasts her with his gravity beams. As Mothra burns up and disintegrates, her ashes fall down onto Godzilla, transferring her power to him. Godzilla, now burning red, blasts Ghidorah with thermonuclear pulses, which take the shape of Mothra's wings. Using these thermonuclear pulses, Godzilla is able to destroy Ghidorah and secures his position as the alpha Titan. Following Ghidorah’s death, newspaper articles reveal that another Mothra egg has been discovered. Personality Upon hatching from her egg as a larva, Mothra display signs of curiosity and inquisitiveness at the Monarch personnel around her, however, she becomes aggressive when they tries to contain her and webs up some of them with her silk attacks. When Emma emits the Alpha frequency from the ORCA, Mothra immediately calms down, allowing Madison to approach and nearly touch her. Mothra remains loyal to Godzilla even after Ghidorah became the alpha titan and immediately flies to his location after emerging from her cocoon, she helps Godzilla in fighting both Ghidorah and Rodan in Boston, but sustains great amounts of injuries in the process. When Godzilla is greatly wounded after being dropped thousands of feet from the sky, Mothra stands between him and the approaching Ghidorah. To prevent Godzilla from undergoing a nuclear meltdown, Mothra sacrifices herself to Ghidorah's gravity beams, giving Godzilla her life force so that he can have the power to destroy Ghidorah. Abilities Abdominal stinger On the same vein with her GMK incarnation, Mothra possesses a stinger in her abdomen. Unlike the former whose stinger can fire armor-piercing darts, MonsterVerse's stinger acts as a last resort weapon to incapacitate a target by impaling them at point-blank range as she demonstrated against Rodan when the latter has momentarily pinned her down. Bioluminescence Mothra's thorax is capable of emitting beta-wave bioluminescence that can be projected through the patterns of her wings and weaponized as blinding 'god rays' that are able to disperse clouds. Reincarnation As with her previous incarnations, Mothra possesses God-like qualities where one of them being reincarnation. While immortal, Mothra's physical form can still be destroyed and to make up this shortcoming, she will asexually lay an egg from which she will be reborn. In fact, each new Mothra born from an egg is not simply an offspring, but rather a true reincarnation that genetically inherits the memories of her ancestors. Durability and Endurance Mothra's bodily tissue is substantially harder than it seemed. Even after sustaining burns and injuries from Rodan's assaults, she can fight at near full-strength and even temporarily take the full force of Ghidorah's gravity beams. Symbiosis Mothra can form symbiotic relationships with other kaijus such as Godzilla where they can share their life-force to one another to gain an edge in combat. When taking Ghidorah's gravity beams, she managed to disperse every ounce of her life energies to Godzilla to empower him. Flight Mothra's gigantic wings allow her to fly across the sky at great speed. Raptorial forelimbs Unlike previous incarnations, MonsterVerse Mothra's legs possess pointed tips like M.U.T.O.s', allowing her to fight other kaijus at close range when needed. Silk attack Mothra can launch incredibly strong silk from glands inside her mouth, and she can do this in both her larval and imago forms. The silk is shown to be strong enough to temporarily glue Ghidorah to the side of a building. Speed Mothra is able to swiftly launch her silk to glue Ghidorah to the side of a building, and she is quick enough to use her stinger to stab Rodan before he can finish her. Strength Mothra uses her raptorial forelimbs and stinger as her primary weapons. A strike from her limbs is strong enough to stagger Rodan for a short period of time and her stinger is sharp enough to pierce through Rodan’s geothermal armor. Trivia * In the movie Godzilla: King of the Monsters it is revealed that Mothra and Godzilla are in a symbiotic relationship which is where two species of animals take care of each other and receive a benefit from the relationship. The benefits received from symbiotic relationships are food, places to live, help with cleaning themselves and protection. * Examples of symbiotic animals are crocodiles and plovers the reptile lays down with it's mouth open and let's the bird clean their teeth. Another example of a symbiotic relationship between animals are clownfish and sea anemones the clownfish eats small invertebrates that can harm the anemone. Symbiotic is a relationship of animals looking out and taking care of each other relationships have nothing to do with love or mating. * An example of symbiotic animals are Hermit crabs they have a symbiotic relationship with sea anemones in this relationship the crab gives the anemone a ride on it's shell helping it move around. The benefit the anemone receives is getting the hermit crabs leftover food. The benefit the crab receives for giving the anemone food and transport it gets protection from predators in return. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mute Category:Amazons Category:Gentle Giants Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Healers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Angels Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Guardians Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer